


Tragedy Repeats

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Another look at Shaak Ti and how she handled her losses.





	Tragedy Repeats

"It was not your fault."

She hears the words through the closed door, would admit they were true, if she could think logically.

Shaak Ti is beyond logic in this moment, though, and can only stare at the neatly made bed, the one that had, until not that long ago, been the resting place of Fe Sun.

It had been the resting place of Atti before that.

Both of her padawans had fallen to death, too soon, and neither time had been her fault. Logically, this was truth.

The woman would not tempt logic again.

She would teach no more.


End file.
